Conventional joining assemblies for joining the bell end of a tubular member and the spigot end of a tubular member which use a gasket therebetween are common. Such pipe joining assemblies utilize resilient, deflectable seals, sealing rings or gaskets. The gasket is normally secured in a recess in the bell end of the first conduit member (a pipe fitting or coupling for example) for sealing against the outer surface of the spigot end of the second conduit member or held in place by means of crimping the end of the pipe around a portion of the gasket as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,278.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved joining assembly employing a retainer ring to keep the gasket in place in the bell end of the conduit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved joining assembly between the bell of a pipe fitting or coupling (end of a tubular conduit member) and spigot, incorporating a gasket secured in the bell in a simple yet reliable manner to provide a more effective and reliable seal that may be easily formed by semi-skilled or even unskilled workers.
Further and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of embodiments thereof.